Hot
by Pezlie
Summary: Kid thinks Soul looks hot today. Literally. Fluffy little oneshot. SoulxKid


"We're going to be late again!" Whined Liz. They had school today at DWMA, but that didn't mean anything to Death The Kid. He had to make sure the house was in perfect symmetrical order before they left.

"It really doesn't matter if we're late." stated Kid. He walked with a small smile on his face. Patty was a few feet in front of her sister and meister. She had her arms spread out, and was making airplane noises.

"Ugh! I don't know why I ever agreed to be your weapon!" Said Liz angrily. She speed up to go walk with her fellow pistol.

"We're not that late. Look, there's Soul up ahead." The shinigami said. The silver haired boy was moving at a comfortable speed. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his yellow and black jacket.

Patty stopped abruptly and stared at said scythe for a few moments. A fit of giggles escaped her pale pink lips and she clamped a hand over her mouth. When her sister raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow questioningly she shuffled over to her and whispered something in her ear. Liz's voice then joined her sister's as they laughed hysterically.

"You're right! They would be cute together!" Gasped Liz. This sent the two into a new round of giggles. Both of the girls' cheeks were flushed from joy. They wiped tears out of their eyes and took some deep breaths to calm down. Kid watched all of this with growing interest. The older of the Thompson sisters moved a little closer to her meister. "What do you think of Soul?" She asked the teen.

The shinigami looked forward at the weapon mentioned. "Hm... He's nice. A good fighter." Soul was wearing such a heavy coat for such a warm day. "I think he looks hot today." This sent the girls into even more laughter. Patty let out a loud snort.

The last four students showed up to class, got a minor scolding from Stein, but the rest of the school day passed without any significant events....At least until after school was let out.

Soul was standing outside the school talking to Black Star, Maka, and Tsubaki. Someone must have said something funny, because the Silver haired teen howled with laughter. '_What if Soul has a heat stroke?' _Worried Kid. Patty reached out a hand and touched Kid's shoulder, making him jump. Liz gave him a strange look and took a sip of her bottle of water.

The shinigami glanced at her water and his eyes went wide. He had an idea. "May I borrow your drink?" Asked the boy. She looked at him suspiciously, but handed over the plastic bottle. Kid took it stepped over to the group of other students.

Soul looked up and smiled, his sharp teeth extremely white and pointed like those of a shark, but despite that he still seemed friendly enough. "Hi Kid," He greeted. Everyone else smiled at him as well.

Death The Kid then emptied the contents of the plastic bottle over Soul's silvery hair. Automatically the friendly smile melted and was replaced by a look of shock. His mouth hung agape. The look on his face was mirrored on the faces of everyone else watching.

"What was that for?" Asked Soul, no anger in his voice, just surprise and wonder.

Kid looked down, a faint pink color dusting his cheeks and nose. "Well... I thought you looked kind of hot... so I was going to cool you down..." He mumbled.

The meister's statement hung in the air for a few long moments, until the pregnant silence was broken by a laugh from the throat of the soaked boy. "You're too cute." He was once again grinning. Kid looked up at this, surprise on his own soft features now.

"You think I'm cu-" Warm lips pressed against his lightly. His golden eyes widened in shock, and before he could do anything the other's lips were gone. They left a tingling ghostly sensation in their wake. Kid reached up to feel his own lips.

The girls in the group (along with Patty and Liz) let out a loud 'Aw', while Black Star's mouth moved as if he was speaking but no sound came out.

"Yes. I do think you're cute," Soul answered Kid's question that he'd interrupted. This just made the little shinigami even more embarrassed.

"THEY REALLY DO LOOK CUTE TOGETHER!" Shouted Patty in joy.

* * *

This is my first Soul Eater fic. It was written for my amazing friend Bibbits as a present. :3 I Hope she likes it~

I haven't read many fics for this pairing, or this anime, so I really don't know if it's good or not. : /

Reviews only take a minute or two, but mean so much. So click that little rectangular button down there and bring joy to someone~


End file.
